


Sorpresa

by Metuka



Series: Israel y Mossad [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, pre-serie
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rivka estaba deseando ver la sorpresa que Eli llevaba preparándole desde hacía tanto</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorpresa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Polillalex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polillalex/gifts).



De nuevo, Rivka miró el reloj. Eli se estaba demorando demasiado, ningún punto de Tel Aviv se encontraba tan lejos como para justificar su tardanza. Taconeó con impaciencia desde su sofá y se peinó con los dedos. Se había puesto sus mejores galas y se encontraba muy receptiva a celebrar lo que fuera. Tras meses de evasivas y comentarios velados, Eli al fin le traía la sorpresa con la cual la había estado tentando. Debía de ser algo excepcional si había requerido tanto esfuerzo y secretismo.

No se trataba de algo grande, lo descubrió en cuanto lo vio bajar del coche portando entre los brazos algo escondido en una manta blanca. Lo acarreaba con un cuidado exquisito, casi como si se tratara de un bebé durmiente. De ese que, por desgracia, continuaba sin llegar. No dejarían de intentarlo, sin embargo. Aquella noche sería un buen momento para ir en su busca. Un hijo de Eli era lo que más deseaba en el mundo, no pararía hasta conseguirlo.

Eli entró en silencio, más sigiloso de lo habitual. Rivka corrió a abrazarle y le observó con extrañeza cuando él efectuó un quiebro y le volvió la espalda. El regalo, por supuesto. Debía de ser muy delicado.

—¿Me dejas verlo?—pidió como una cría nerviosa.

—Verla. Ha sido niña.

Ahora era Rivka quien se apartaba, incluso antes de que Eli retirase la manta y le mostrase a la recién nacida que transportaba. Aquella pequeña no podía tener más de unas horas de vida, se veía roja, con la cabeza deformada y el pelito moreno y ralo después del parto. Llevaba los ojillos oscuros entreabiertos, mirando a Eli mientras cerraba perezosamente su puñito.

—¿Qué significa esto?

Eli chistó para ordenarle que bajase el tono y meció un poco a aquella criatura que acababa de meter en su casa. Aunque le pidió que se acercara, Rivka no se movió un ápice. No se trataba de un perrito, un gatito o cualquier otro cachorro para paliar su soledad cuando él viajaba por trabajo. Pretendía regalarle a un ser humano como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—¿De dónde la has sacado?

—Pesa tres kilos y cuarto y parece sana, aunque tendremos que llevarla a pasar un reconocimiento por si acaso. Tengo los papeles listos, solo hace falta escoger un nombre. Aunque suene anticuado, me gusta Ziva y creo que le encaja, mira cómo le brillan los ojos.

—¿Me estás oyendo, Eliyahu? ¿A quién se la has robado?

Ziva estalló en llanto. “No, no es Ziva. No es nadie, ni siquiera tendría que estar aquí”. Lo cierto era que a la chiquitina no le gustaban los gritos ni la brusquedad. Eli se la pegó aún más contra el pecho y le canturreó una canción de cuna. Claro que tenía unos ojos bonitos y que Rivka se moría por ser madre, pero no así.

—No se la he robado a nadie. Su madre es una joven con una carrera prometedora que no puede permitirse traer niños al mundo. He pensado que quedárnosla sería lo mejor para todos. Ziva necesita un hogar y tú necesitas un hijo.

—Así de fácil—escupió. Eli enarcó las cejas—. Llévatela. Me da igual que su madre sea una irresponsable y no la quiera, dásela a sus abuelos, a su padre o… Oh, no. No me digas que…

Se cubrió la boca con las manos y ahogó un grito. Eli asintió con suavidad. Rivka siempre había querido un hijo suyo, siempre lo había formulado de aquella manera. En ningún momento había especificado que _ella_ debiera ser la madre biológica. Eli acababa de hacer su sueño realidad tornándolo en pesadilla.

—¿Cómo te atreves?—susurró por no sobresaltar a la bebé otra vez—¿Vas acostándote por ahí con otras y luego me traes tus trofeos?

—No voy acostándome con nadie. Esto fue un encargo. Creí que te haría ilusión.

Rivka alzó las manos un momento y agachó la cabeza. En la garganta se le formaban tantos gritos, reproches y acusaciones que lo único que brotó fue un bufido. Igual que si temiera que fuera a dañar a la pequeña, Eli la protegió con un brazo y le acarició la cabecita.

—Su madre tiene tu mismo grupo sanguíneo, así Ziva no hará preguntas cuando crezca. Además, preferías una niña, así que…

—¿Has ido preñando mujeres hasta que una te ha dado una niña?

—No, ha sido suerte—replicó con la misma naturalidad tranquila que traía consigo desde que había atravesado la puerta—. Te la vas a quedar y lo sabes.

—¿Y qué le voy a dar de comer, un filete? ¿Y la acuesto en el sofá o la metemos en la cama para despachurrarla mientras dormimos?

Eli le lanzó una mirada admonitoria y sacudió la cabeza.

—No soy ningún descerebrado. Tengo todo lo necesario para atender a nuestra hija en una furgoneta a la vuelta de la esquina. Cuídala un momento, voy a…

—No—Se cruzó de brazos—. Fuera de aquí los dos, te he dicho que no la quiero. Me da igual lo que le pase, llévatela. No quiero volver a verla, devuélvesela a la zorra de su madre y dile de mi parte que la próxima vez cierre mejor las piernas.

—Ziva no va a irse a ninguna parte ni tiene la culpa de nada. Si no quieres…

—¿La conozco? ¿No vas a decirme al menos a qué trepa te has tirado? Además, ¿no tenían que firmar un contrato para no quedarse preñadas?

Eli suspiró, exasperado. De nuevo parecía reprenderla por complicar la situación, como si tuviera algo de normal o sencillo. Todo estaba calculado al milímetro, Rivka solo debía aceptar y criar a Ziva igual que si la hubiese parido, sin más. “Solo que no se llama Ziva, no tiene nombre ni es asunto tuyo”.

—Se llama Orli y el asunto del contrato está solucionado.

—“Mi luz”, vaya. Y pretendes que me trague que quieres llamar así a la cría por sus ojos.

—Para ser un neonato no es demasiado fea, le va bien el nombre y sí, es un pequeño homenaje—La acunó un poco arriba y abajo al escucharla protestar y miró a Rivka—. Empieza a tener hambre. Si no quieres cogerla, se quedará en el suelo mientras voy a por sus cosas.

—Eres un monstruo. Dámela.

Tan pequeña y ya causando tantos problemas. Apenas pesaba y su calor se hacía notar incluso a través de la manta o así lo sintió Rivka al tomarla en brazos. Eli tenía razón, era bonita, con el cabello oscuro de su padre. “Y tal vez de su madre”. Intentando no asustarla poniéndose tensa, respiró hondo y la paseó por la casa. La cuestión no quedaba zanjada, Eli no se saldría con la suya tan fácilmente. No le había traído un caniche, le había traído el bebé de otra, el mismo que había engendrado siéndole infiel. La excusa de hacerle un regalo no bastaba, porque era eso, un pretexto barato con el que cubrir los errores. Pasaría la noche con ellos, nada más. Al día siguiente Eli debería llevársela.

—No te quiero. Eres un estorbo.

Ziva era demasiado pequeña como para responder de palabra. En lugar de eso, la observó, bostezó y movió su bracito por encima de la manta. Sin pensar en lo que hacía, Rivka le ofreció un dedo para que lo agarrase. El espejo de cuerpo entero del dormitorio le devolvía una imagen que no supo cómo interpretar. Parecían una madre y su hija, cualquier otro lo vería de ese modo.

—No voy a dejar que me destroces el matrimonio, ¿te enteras? No lo permitiré.

Quizá era eso lo que la joven y ambiciosa oficial pretendía. Qué mejor modo de ascender en la escala que distraer a un compañero con problemas conyugales. La niña era la semilla de la discordia, solo que Rivka no dejaría que germinase. Su venganza sería lograr que creciese feliz y que la llamase mamá sin que jamás llegase a saber que esa bruja llamada Orli la había traído al mundo. Estaba hecho. Para cuando Eli regresó, ya se había decidido:

—Vas a tener que ayudarme a explicarles a nuestros padres por qué no les he dicho que estaba embarazada.

—Porque preferías que fuera una sorpresa.


End file.
